


The Ex-Prince Pet

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Amputation, Bondage, Bukkake, Collars, Creampie, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, Heavy BDSM, Leashes, Like, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Restraints, Sexual Violence, Spreader Bars, Takumi cummed to his own face, Throne Sex, but don't worry Leo reattached Takumi's limbs not long after cutting them off, nothing is done under his consent here, or rather Takumi is cursed to be one like the masochist curse, tbh does it count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Thinking Takumi isn't behaving well enough, Leo decided to publicly sexually abuse Takumi on the throne he should be sitting on , using the divine weapon he and his brother used to have, in front of Hoshidan people to ensure that no Hoshidan would dare to aid the  ex-prince pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LuLu: FINALLY! I'm sorry for the late update because I have used all my time and energy in this chapter. This is a long chapter and a really dehumanising one. We warned you.
> 
> Major changes to some part of the story!
> 
> All thanks to my dearest betas again :D And 4-inches for giving us ideas XD
> 
> Draconic: After so long we're finally back, this one with a long chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter too!

Takumi awoke to a strong tug on his hair. Light seeped into his amber eyes as he brushed his bangs away from his face. He was in Leo’s chamber again, but not in a white enclosed room like he was yesterday, where he was raped by multiple Faceless and whipped by thorns. 

 

The pet rubbed his eyes and stared at his pale skin. _It is healed._ _No corroded skin. No thorns. No blood. And I have my sight._ The slave sighed in relief. He sat and leaned on the metal bars.

 

_ But I have no freedom. What’s left of my life is just endless torture and despair. _

 

He hugged his knees tight.  _ I’m only a pet, an animal. I can’t be treated as a human.  _ His curious fingers snaked its way to his entrance and digged into it, giving him a sense of fullness.

 

_ That’s the only way I can fill myself.  _ He tried to slip all his fingers into the hole. He thought his hole would be relaxed since Faceless had raped him. He thought he had already gotten used to sex. He thought his body would adapt to this new lifestyle. He thought he could escape from the endless pain for a while.

 

But no. 

 

His abused hole was still as tight as before he lost his virginity. Blood was flowing out from his hole whenever he thrusted his fingers in. Leo had even ‘healed’ his tightness when he slept.

 

The pet bit his lips and covered his quiet moans. Even if Leo wanted him crying and groaning, he still hates showing his weakness in front of the prince. He hated himself cuming in nearly every situation, satisfying his master so much. He hated he could only relieve himself by thrusting his fingers into his hole and fucking himself raw. 

 

But most importantly, he hated admitting defeat to the prince in order to avoid further torment.

 

Fingers were pushed deeper into his hole, while another stroked his hardened cock. Moans and and whimpers left his boiling lips while his breaths became harsher and warmer. 

 

_ Cumming again.  _ The pet squeezed his eyes shut when he sensed heat flowing into his dick.

 

_ You’re such whore, getting pleasure by fucking yourself. _

 

He digged his fingers deeper until he could no longer hold his moans. His pumping cock spilled cum on the metallic surface when the room was echoed with cried and whines.

 

“Fucking yourself?” The master chuckled and kneeled down. He scrambled the silvery strands and pulled the slave closer until their cheek nearly touched each other. “Are you lost because you wasn’t fucked in the early morning?”

 

“M-master…” The pet jerked his hands out and gazed at the master. Even though the prince was wearing his battle armour, his body was just so...warm. He just couldn’t resist the urge to get near his master. 

 

“G-good morning…” He held the metal bars in front of him. Despite the fact that he had already cummed, his breaths were still hot and his cock was still hard. His legs felt like jelly whenever he tried crawling himself towards his master.

 

“Can’t you move your legs? You had already slept for three days, sleeping beauty.” The prince unlocked the cage and opened the door. The grip on his chin tightened as the pet was dragged into the knight. “I have a special event for your today, Prince Takumi.” He smirked when the pet was still confused. “You will love it.”

 

”D-Don’t call me a prince… anymore…” The slave looked away and shivered. “I-I can no longer be a human. T-The brand already show my ownership. I-I’m j-just a pet...I belong to Nohr…” 

 

“You were still a Prince few days ago, nevertheless.” The knight forcefully dragged into a kiss before his slave could react. Tongues intertwined each other while he tried to suck his lips and teeth. 

 

“You are so sweet.” He broke the kiss though saliva was still between their tongues. “I will never regret turning you into a slave, my dear.” 

 

“I-I...I will take that as a compliment…” The pet wrapped his arms between his master’s hips. He squeezed his eyes tight and nudged his head onto his chest. “W-What is that special event, master? Can I know about it?”

 

Angered, the master pushed his pet away before his hands could touch his waist. “You can only touch me when you are told to.” He clinged the leash into the pet’s collar. Silver strands were pulled backwards, revealing the Nohrian brand on his head again. Magic dust flickered in his pale hands. 

 

“I have always loved you decorated with this.” He touched burnt spot while tilting his head backwards by his silvery hair. Fingers rubbed the wound and cursed it with an unknown spell. “You don’t need to know what will happen, Takumi. You fate is safely kept in my hand.”

 

“I-I’m sorry...master…” The pet looked away though the burnt wasn’t fully recovered. Low groans escaped his lips as his master’s warmth vanished. He was so broken that he could only depend on his master. His family had passed away, leaving him alone in the Hoshidan castle. “I-I need you...M-master…” He forced himself to cry in front of his master. “T-take me beside you…”

 

The knight smirked and tugged the leash. “You don’t have the right to speak up, slut.” He grabbed his neck and crushed air going into his lungs. “But well, the Hoshidan prince is so broken that he needs the Nohrian prince to tame him. You were still yelling ‘Norihan scum’ few days ago, isn’t it?” Hazel eyes stared at his prey, waiting for his reply. 

 

“Isn’t it, Takumi?!” He lifted his pet until his torso left the ground. 

 

“Reply, whore.”

 

“I was...c-calling y-you...N-Nohrian s-scum...a-a w-week...a-ago…” His words were barely auditable since it was mixed with moans. “B-But…”

 

“You’re hard even when I’m choking you. How slutty.” Pale hands teased his manhood and gave it a few squeezes. “But what, Takumi? Are you calling me Nohrian scum again?” The grip tightened while his face was turning pale. 

 

“Nngh...I-I will follow...y-your instruction...forever...I-I’m y-yours...M-master…” The grip on his neck loosed. His cock was still hard, nevertheless. Dark bruises formed on his neck, decoloring it. Panting, the pet gazed at his master, waiting for his instruction.

 

“Sit.” Takumi pushed himself and straddled on the ground. His hardened cock wiggled when the nipple clamp were clasped on his neglected nubs. Whines and whimpers echoed the room when the master gave a jerk on the metal chains. Cum spilled on the floor after a few strokes from the master. “You are cumming so frequently...Do you need a wand or do you want to clean up all the mess you have made?”

 

The whore shook his head. He remembered how Leo put a dildo on his ass while a wand on his cock on his second day. He remembered how Leo delayed his desire and turned it into suffer. Now, Leo had turned all his pain into sexual arousal, causing him to cum nearly every minute he is awake. He couldn’t imagine what will happen when he hide his arousal for a minute. Moreover, he had already got used to the taste of his cum these few days. There was no way he will put on the wand again.

 

“I knew you would love eating your cum.” The knight smashed his pet to the pool of liquid he had just produced. “Drink it, slut! Clean it until nothing is left on the ground!” He wiped the floor with his silvery strands and contaminated his hair. “I have already done some for you, Takumi. Now do the rest! We are in a hurry!” He stood up and kicked the abused hole.

 

The pet devoured his cum even though humiliated tears pricked from his eyes.  _ At least I had a choice. At least I don’t need to delay my desire again.  _ He glanced at his hair, which is now contaminated with his own cum. He used to brush his hair so often to avoid any dirt in his pure silvery white strands, and to avoid being insulted by his enemy.

 

_ Nevermind...Pride doesn’t matter, Takumi. You don’t own your body. You should be thankful that you had a choice.  _ He licked the last bit and bowed in front of his master. 

 

“M-Meow…” He knew he isn’t allowed to speak. Speaking just gets him more trouble.

 

“Oh! My obedient pet, you FINALLY finished cleaning up your own mess!” He pulled the leash right after the meow, choking the slave. “Wear this, slut!” He threw a white yukata at his cum-contaminated body. 

 

“That was…” He catched the yukata, and trying to avoid it touching his own cum. Even when the colour has changed, he would never forget the yukata his mother made for him. The girly yukata that gained a lot of compliment because of his superior beauty. 

 

“T-That was my...yukata…” He protected the fabric in his hug. There was just no way he would let his mother’s work contaminated with his own dirt. 

 

“W-Why did you paint it in white?” It used to be in pale blue, different from ones of his siblings. Back in those days, he had requested his yukata in white but ended up scolded by his mother, telling him that white is the representation of death. 

 

“H-How did you get it?” Trembling hands gripped the silk tighter and eyes squeezed until tears started pricking from the edge. “H-How do you know my mother m-made this just for m-me?”

 

“Who allowed this fucking pet to speak?” The master pulled the leash until the pet’s torso was lifted above the ground, while his head was right below the master’s palm. He grabbed the collar and rose his pet to his eye level. 

 

“That hurts, isn’t it? Talking back to your master?” Leo slapped his face and groans left the boiling lips. Even though his body was shivering, he gripped his mother’s work in his hand. “Still holding it? That really means alot to you, isn’t it, slut?”

 

Takumi unwillingly begged. “Y-yes… d-don’t pollute my mother’s work… You can’t-torture me b-but...Agh!”

 

“Everything that belonged to you is now mine. You’ve said that, Takumi.” The master cupped his reddened cheek after slapping him once more. Rubbing his fingers on the skin, he forced his pet to concentrate at him. “I can look into your memories, Takumi. I was watching your past then I found you wearing this girly kimono, or yukata, or whatever it is called, was getting a lot appreciate from the public…”

 

“Y-You can look into my memories?” The shivering voice spoke up and interrupted. Even though he had confirmed he belonging to Leo, he had never believed his master could look at his memories like a book. He had never thought all his privacy would be leaked to the prince. “So y-you searched my wardrobe…”

 

“Yes. But you don’t need to think these again, whore. All I need is your beautiful body and your fragile soul.” He pulled his pet closer and whispered beside his ears. “You don’t need to be scared. I will safely keep your memories.” A forceful lick at his eardrum before the master threw the pet onto the floor. 

 

“Wear this! Did you know what were you doing?”

 

The Hoshidan stared solemnly at the yukata. His eyes then moved towards the prince in front of him. But despite all the underlying hatred towards Leo, he couldn’t do anything to him. He was powerless, and Leo was in control of everything he owned, even his memories. All he could feel was despair, and he was slowly breaking again. He took a deep breath, and slowly draped the cloth over his arms then shoulders.

 

“Have you forgotten how to put on a yukata, Hoshidan prince?” Leo laughed and tugged the silvery strands. “These cum-contaminated hair are only suit for a cum-contaminated Prince! Oh, and the right sleeve over the left!” A big smirk was shown on his face as Takumi was putting on his yukata. 

 

“I-I don’t e-even own my memories...h-how could I be a prince...?” Biting his lips, Takumi looked away from his master. Although the tug on his hair hurted, he didn’t want to face the fact that he was the Hoshidan prince. It is already bad enough for a Hoshidan to fall into an enemy’s hand. It feels even worse when a Hoshidan becomes a Nohrian’s property and gives in to their touches. 

 

It’s worst when the Hoshidan prince, who should be the king, has given into the Nohrian’s prince’s hand. Trembling hands slowly covered the left sleeve cover the right one, symbolising  _ the Dead Prince.  _ It pinned the fabric on his waist and begged his master to give him an obi.

 

“Are you looking for that string that ties the sleeves together?” The master passed the obi to his pet. Takumi reached, and wrapped the cloth around his waist. Humiliated and depressed tears overflowed his eyes and rolled off his cheek.  _ I’m sorry...I’m sorry...mother...I didn’t mean to humiliate you...I am forced… _ He gathered the ends at his back right before the knight shouted.

 

“Who allowed you to tie at your back, slut! You need to show your body to me whenever I want to!” The master snorted irritably. “You thought you are a prince? Stop dreaming! You are MY PERSONAL SEX PET!”

 

“I-I am sorry… master…” His heart sank. Shivering hands untied the knot behind him and re-tied it in front of him. The fastening was so baggy that a slight pull could remove the waistband and his yukata. 

 

_ Am I truly a pet? Have I forgotten my pride already? Did I give up in changing my destiny?  _ A harsh jerk on the leash pulled him forward and away from his thoughts.

 

“Faster, pet! Who allowed you to think freely?” He dragged the leather whip aside and flogged his pet. “Crawl to the throne room.” 

 

_ Faceless rape is already bad enough.  _ He reassured himself and drove the evil thoughts away.  _ Leo wouldn’t do anything so bad.  _ He exhaled in relief when another lash stroke him.

 

“Crawl, pet! Are you begging for me to punish you?” Takumi’s dick started pumping as his skin reddened. “Should I get away your sight permanently so you will crawl for me?” He glared at his Master but pushed himself forward, even his legs felt like jelly after cumming for a few times this morning. No matter how much he hates following orders, he needs his sights. He needs to look at the surround and know what is happening. He needs to looks at the colors. His sight is the most important thing in his life. Biting his bleeding lips, the pet guided his master to the throne room.

 

It was surprising that the corridor was completely empty. It used to be one of the busiest places in the palace, but no one could be seen throughout his journey. The smug face of Leo told him that he had planned it all, but how? 

 

_ He could have humiliated me by showcasing me again… but why?  _ The pet gazed at his master.  _ What is he going to do to me?  _ He was about to turn to the main staircase just before he saw a crowd of Hoshidan was walking in the stairs..    
  


_ Why are they here? Is that a part of Leo’s plan? _

 

Gasped, the pet jerked backwards and hid himself.  _ No...Please no… Don’t let my people to look at me…  _ He lowered his head until it was nudged into his chest.  _ N-No… not like that Master… I know you aren’t evil...You have another method for taming me, right?  _ Eyes were squeezed shut until tears pricked from his eyes. 

 

“What are you doing! Prince Takumi! Bowing down in front of the Norhian Prince?” Sound of whip cracking echoed the stairs. Smirking, the knight rose his voice. 

 

“BUT PRINCE TAKUMI IS NOW PRINCE LEO’S PET! HE NO LONGER HAS THE RIGHT TO BE A HUMAN!” Lewd laughs filled the corridor while the pet tried to hide his weakness inside him. “YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR BODY IF YOU DON’T LISTEN TO ME, RIGHT? NOW WALK INTO THE MAIN STAIRS!” 

 

Takumi could feel himself reaching his climax. That feeling of heat running through his body was way too familiar.

 

_ The curse, again.  _ His shivering body tried to protect him from the cruel reality. Even though he had admitted that he was Leo’s pet, he didn’t want his people to listen to his moans and begs.  _ They shouldn't be involved. They are just commoners. _ He bit his arms to lowered his groans and cries. Even if he knew he would be cruelly punished, he couldn’t show ‘pet Takumi’ in front of his people who used to love and respect him.

 

“WHORE! WALK!” Cum had already spilled out from his stiff dick. He hate it, especially in front of his people. He hate showing his submissive and slutty self in front of his people who used to look up at him. Sucking his cum, he tried to lower his cries and groans as quiet as possible. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHORE! DID I GIVE YOU A CHOICE TO STAY?” Footsteps were walking towards him as another red line was drawn on his skin. 

 

The pet peeked through his arms and hair.  _ The Hoshidans are coming… They will know how slutty I am… They will know I gave in to Prince Leo…  _

 

_ No… please… No...  _ He crossed his fingers and begged for mercy.  _ If you are here, Kami-sama, save me from this disaster… please… Now…   _

 

However, the commoners were walking nearer and nearer to him. “DON’T LOOK AT ME! PLEASE!” 

 

A fresh pool of cum was spilled onto the floor. The master chuckled, and the pet peeked through the silver strands.

 

No one was there. 

 

It was his imagination.

 

Only.

 

“That’s a trick, dude!” Leo holded his hips and laughed. “So pathetic! Takumi! Are you scared of ghosts? Do they really hunt you that badly?” He pulled the silver strands until his pet looked at his cum. “Look at what you have done? You cummed because of YOUR OWN IMAGINATION!”

 

“I-I…” The pet sighed in relief.

 

_ At least...they weren’t looking at me… ‘ _

 

Despite the insults made by his master, he didn’t really mind. As long as he is still a role model in front of his citizens, nothing is too bad.  _ At least… I am still Prince Takumi in their heart.  _

 

He turned around the corridor and crawled up the stairs. “I-I’m sorry, master. I will follow your orders forever.”

 

“You said that, slut. What should I do if you retaliate?” Grumpy face was shown on Leo. “Taking away your sight? Or force you to kill your own people?”

 

“T-That won’t happen again.” He reassured as he accelerated. He had already waste a lot time fearing the image. “We have arrived the throne room, master.”

 

“Great.”

 

\----------------------------------------

  
  


_ “Did you hear Prince Takumi yelling just now? He was saying ‘Don’t look at me’ or something like that.” _

 

_ “You are just hearing things! How would the Hoshidan prince be shy on his coronation? Even though Hoshido was conquered by Nohr, they still allowed our Prince to be the governor.” _

 

_ “I have never thought Nohrians will allow our prince to live!” _

 

_ “Maybe they changed their mind. Prince Ryoma’s suicide might have impacted them a lot.” _

 

_ “So has Princess Sakura’s and Princess Hinoka’s execution. Poor Prince Takumi, he is the only surviving royal.” _

 

_ “I wonder what will he wear today…” _

 

_ “Shh… Prince Takumi is coming.” _

 

Nohrian soldiers opened the door, revealing the former Hoshidan prince. Gasped, Takumi, who was standing on four, stared at his people.  _ It’s just an image.  _ He told himself when the room became silent. 

 

_ They’re just images Leo produced in my mind.  _

 

The Hoshidans covered their eyes when they saw their prince crawling forward. 

 

_ Those are fake, Takumi! Fake!  _ He ensured himself when cold breeze passed his face.  _ But why, am I hard again?  _ The ‘ghosts’ didn’t disappear. The ‘Hoshidans’ were so well sculptured as if they were real. 

 

_ What if… _

 

“Do you think those are fake, pet? Are you so fucked that you can’t even identify whether it is real or virtual?” The master pulled the leash, choking him from behind. White drops were dripped from the pet’s thigh to the red carpet.

 

“Look clearly, pet. Don’t you recognize these people?”

 

“I-I…” Takumi blinked at ‘his’ people. The crowd was silent, not like how Leo had interpreted that Hoshidan back in the corridor. They weren’t insulting him but… actually horrified by their prince’s action.  _ Am I crawling in front of my people? Am I being a slut in front of them?  _ He shook his head yet those citizens were still standing there. They looked so static… but also real. 

 

_ If they are...they will see me…  _ He moved backwards until his butt hit the master’s boots.

 

“Who allowed you to stop, pet!” Whip cracking sound echoed the room. “Crawl! Pet! CRAWL!” 

 

_ The commoners gasped even though they were looking away. They were told that Takumi would become the governor of Hoshido after Nohrian’s rule. Therefore, citizens were invited to the palace and sight his coronation. However, all the excitement and hope had thrown into the trash. Now, Takumi was wearing a white yukata with its right sleeve over left one, symbolising death. Now, Takumi was wearing his obi in front, representing he was Leo’s prostitute. Or maybe Takumi wasn’t even paid for his ‘job’. Now, Takumi was cumming continuously and drawn a white line on the red carpet. He is now the prince’s property. _

 

“M-master...but…” The pet had finally broke through the silent. Begging eyes gazed at his master while his trembling hands supported his body, “M-my… p-people…”

 

Another flow of cum were spilt out before he could realise his cock was already hardened.

 

“Who allowed you to talk! CRAWL FORWARD! NOW!” Another whip aiming at the former Hoshidan prince. Even though the yukata had covered the pet’s back, he could feel bruises and red strips formed on his skin. Even though Hoshidans were watching in the throne room, he had no other choice but to follow his master’s instructions. Even though he hated to show his weakness, he needed to expose it or else harsher punishment would be waiting for him. 

 

_ But even if I exposed myself, how will they react? I am no longer a prince. _

Takumi lowered his head and followed the red carpet. Obeying was his only choice. As long as he can satisfy his master, nothing matters. He could even give up his pride and body and soul to the prince and didn’t feel shame about his action.

 

_ But is this the same when I am giving in in front of my people?  _

 

Willingly, or unwillingly, the bitch creeped until he reached the stairs.  _ I should be sitting here.  _ The thought flashed through his mind when he glanced at the throne.  _ I should be the one ruling the country.  _ His hands pushed himself up the stairs.  _ Fight back, Takumi! Don’t you love your people?  _ He tried to ignore the voice in his deepest heart. 

 

_ No...I can’t… There is no way I can escape from this destiny. _

 

“Face the crowd. Sit.” 

 

_ Leo has control of every aspect of my life already. I am just his doll. _

 

“Strip.”

 

_ Nothing matters. Not even my people. _

 

“STRIP! YOU FUCKING SLUTY PET!”

 

“What?” 

 

“Do you NOT know the meaning of strip?” Leo grabbed the silvery strands and tilted his head upwards. “You have done this so many times, Takumi. Why don’t you do it in front of the crowd?”

 

“B-But…”

 

“Is there any difference?” The dark knight cupped his cheek and forced his pet to look at the people. “You KNOW what will I do if you don’t follow my instructions, right? Or do you choose refuse me?” Fingers invaded the boiling lips and teases his tongue. “Strip. Now.”

 

Tears rolled off his cheek. He was frozen in place, unable to move. Even if he had declared that he belongs to his master, it is just so difficult to strip in front of the people who used to worship you. Shivering hands hold his master’s palms, and placed in on his cheek. “Please…” He licked the fingers invaded his mouth. “N-Not here…”

 

But who would give mercy to their pet?

 

Anger  burnt in Leo as he stumped the ground. He unplugged his fingers and ran it under the yukata, tugging the chains which linked to the nipple clamps. “Do you not know what you are? I wonder how will your family feel when they sees you.” He pulled a few more times after whines left his pet’s lips. “Moan! I need those sex sound you have been giving me! Pleasure ME slut!”

 

_ “Prince Takumi...why is he controlled by Prince Leo?” _

 

_ “What have Nohr done to him? Can’t they give mercy to the only surviving royal?” _

 

_ “Poor Prince Takumi… He couldn’t do anything to fight back against Prince Leo… Did he do this because he wants to protect us?” _

 

“S-stop… I-I’ll strip…” Takumi could barely speak as he was nearly aroused only by the clamps. The drug, or whatever Leo did to his body had made him more sensitive than he was, no matter it is a tug or a simple touch. Whatever he receive will eventually become lust. The pet took a deep breath, slowly pulling the obi which is in front of him. The yukata loosed, and slipped down his shoulders, revealing his bare body (with clamp on his nipples) to the Hoshidans.

 

_ “Prince Takumi… Why did you follow that Nohrian scum? You are stronger than him!” _

 

_ “Damn Nohrians! They didn’t even have sympathy for the only surviving royal? Are they really unfeeling monsters?!” _

 

“You’re finally showing your body! Is it that hard to follow MY instructions?” Leo grabbed the silvery strands and pulled him near the throne. “Straddle on the throne, Takumi.”

 

Tears flickered as pale hands tried to cover his body.  _ Don’t look at me… please… _ He placed his hands on his neglected cock, which was constantly reaching to his climax.  _ I’m no longer the prince… I’m sorry…  _ He wanted to hide himself behind his master. He don’t want any of his citizen to see him cumming every single minute. However, Leo would like to see him be humiliated rather than hiding behind him. The whole purpose of bringing Takumi here was to showcase him. So why, would the prince allow his pet to cover his naked body in front of the Hoshidans?

 

Shivering hands pushed himself to the throne. His legs were splayed wide and his feet touched the armrest. Snickering, the master pulled the leash and forced his pet to look at his people. 

 

“Look, the rightful Hoshidan heir is sitting where he belongs... Oh wait, he doesn't have the right for the throne anymore, just look at his neck and head! Prince Takumi, how does it feel to sit on the throne that is supposed to be yours after being kept as a sex pet for few days?" 

 

_ “Why is Prince Takumi wearing a collar?” _

 

_ “And his head! It is branded with the Nohrian emblem? Prince Takumi, why did you let this Nohrian to take control of your life!” _

 

_ “You are the Prince! You can’t let yourself fall this easily! We need you!” _

 

“Master.... Please... don't speak as if I have the chance to be a prince again.... A human... I'll always be an obedient pet.... So please... Don't give me false hope…” Takumi bit his lips and looked away. His hands wrapped around hips even though his master was teasing the clamps. Even though the Hoshidans were cheering for him, he knew he couldn’t escape from this anymore. He was trapped in this endless torture. Nothing could be done to save his broken soul.

 

“See how beautiful your body is, Prince Takumi. No one will know how beautiful your body is if you have become the governor…” The dark prince caressed his back and looped the around his waist. “You love my touches, isn’t it? You used to hate to be touched... But now you're addicted to my warm hand...my gropes... How ironic, Prince of Hoshido.”

 

“Please… I don’t care now… my existence is to serve you…” Takumi pulled the chains on his chest and lewd moans left his lips. Amber eyes focused on the prince even though he was standing behind him. “All I want is soft touches...like how you caress me... Pride doesn't matters now…”

 

“Even as an animal?” Leo turned his face back to the audiences while curious hand ran along his spine. “You are pleasuring yourself even though I am touching you.” He reached his hole and circled his fingers around the sensitive skin. The shivering body leaned back, begging him to fill his empty body. “Have you always been this desperate? Were you this slutty when you were a prince?”

 

“It doesn't matter... As a pet or prince... I just want to be loved…” Leo’s pale fingers slipped into his hole while nails were rubbing his skin. Even though the Hoshidans were screaming and crying for his act, he wanted those touches and genuine love so desperately. So desperately that he didn’t mind reaching his climax over and over. Leo is his god now. Leo is the one having control over his life. “Even if I'm degraded, as long as I am loved… It doesn’t matter…”

 

_ “Prince Takumi...Why are you giving in? You are our prince! Our last royal! Our last hope! _

 

_ “Prince Takumi! Fight back! You can’t abandon us and submit yourself to Nohr’s grasp!” _

 

“If I say I love you and want you for myself, would you believe it?” Leo wrapped his arms around his pet when the second finger slipped into his abused hole. Stroking his neck, the pet tilted his head up, giving his master more places to touch.

 

“Yes... Anything as long as I am loved... Even in the twisted form...” He welcomed his master’s arms and licked until saliva had painted the skin. Warm hands were safely kept between his neck. Since when has he been so dependent on Leo? Since when did Leo’s body feel warm and safe? Since when has Leo become his god? 

 

“Please… Even if the only thing I can offer is sex…” He allowed his master to take the lead of whatever he will do to his body. Since when did he feel so secure under Leo’s control? Since when did he give up his pride even when he’s in front of his citizens? “When you caress me...I know you love me...no matter how weak it is...you have sympathy for me…”

 

“Not exactly sympathy.” He ejected his hands and wiped the dirt on his body. He clipped his chin until he forced Takumi to look at himself and his people. “You are just a furniture to me... A precious furniture I refuse to share with anyone.” Another hand ghosted on top of his collar and pinched it whenever amber eyes weren’t looking at his failure. 

 

“As long as I know I am special to you... T-That is enough...” His voice started shivering when the Hoshidans gasped.  _ Why am I accepting this fate? Why am I enjoying the time with my master?  _ He tried to wake himself, but instead, he replied, ”No one will love me now… everyone except you...you are my everything, master...please… don't leave me… Even if your tortures are worse than hell, I want be by your side. ”

 

“Giving in so easily, slut?” His gripped his chin tighter when the pet struggled. “Don’t you find the special guests of today? Was your mind too messy to even process those familiar faces?”

 

“I-I…” Shadows were formed in the middle of the crowd. Mist covered the hall as few images appeared. The illusion soon became clear, showing his dead siblings and his mother, Mikoto watching him, naked, on the throne. “Ryoma… Hinoka… Sakura… Mother… W-why…”

 

Mikoto bit her lips and covered Sakura eyes. Ryoma looked away even though his hands were clench into fists. Hinoka bit his lips and pushed forward to the crowd. 

 

_ I am no longer the Hoshidan family...I am no longer a Hoshidan…  _ Takumi muttered. However, the more he tried to ignore his real feelings, the more his cock pumped and the more aroused he was.  _ Stop… Leo… Stop... _

 

“Never knew that you would react so slow when your brain turned into mush.” His free hand brushed the silver strands while the back of his brain was working on his pet’s sight. “What will you do, Takumi? Are you going to expose yourself like nothing had happened? And why you are reaching your climax more frequently when you see your dearest siblings?”

 

“T-Those…” The pet squeezed his eyes tight. His shivering body leaned back to the throne while his arms hugged himself, shielding himself from the reality.   _ No… not like this… Why do you need to invite them? Why do you need to invite my mother?  _ “Y-you just created them, isn’t it, master?”

 

“How would I lie to my personal pet? You are too special for me!” He moved his head closer to the sensitive ear. “They listened to the conversation just now...too bad you haven’t recognized it yet.”

 

“What are you doing Takumi! Are you giving in to this Nohrian scum?” The red-haired princess mercilessly berated her brother for his submissiveness. “Why are you allowing this man to fuck you and tame you like a pet! You didn't even try to struggle against his touches!” Anger was lit in her ruby eyes while she pushed forward. “What happened to your face? Why are you marked with the Nohrian brand? Are you Nohr’s pet!”

 

“I-I…” He couldn’t do this. “I-I...was f-forced against my w-will…” The grip on the chin tightened and his master teased the ear. He couldn’t think of an answer. He couldn’t say anything.  He needed to act strong in front of his siblings, especially Ryoma. He couldn’t let down his brother since he should be the king of the country.  However, if he retaliates, he knows his consequences, and how cruel Leo can be.

 

“I-I’m no l-longer… a… Hoshidan… I am… master’s pet… I am no longer…. Your brother… Hinoka…” Words slipped out his lips as tears pricked from his eyes. Shivering hands wrapped around his body closer as if to gain heat and warmth from his torso. The neglected dick wiggled up and down and fast as his heartbeat. He knew there was no going back, after he declared that he is no longer a royal. But what can he do other than obeying his master?

 

“What did you say? What are you? Are you a pet or a prince?” He wiped the tears away while enjoying his pet struggle against his own shame and fear. Leo looked at Takumi and smirked.

 

“I-I…” He bit his lips. 

 

_ I have already told you that I am your pet, Leo. Why do you need me to repeat again? Why do you need me to repeat again in front of my siblings? _

 

“ANSWER, SLUT!”

 

“I’m…a…pet…”

 

“Louder!”

 

“I’M A PET! YOUR PERSONAL PET!” Tears rolled off his cheek when he saw his mother covering his sister’s eyes. She bit her lips, looking away from him. Now, even the people closest to him hate him and leave him alone. Now, no one can help him out of this situation. He was truly alone. 

 

_ “Takumi! Why? Why do you need to do this? You can still come back to us… if you haven’t declared yourself as the Nohrian’s property.” _

 

“You heard him, Hoshidans! Your prince said it himself he is MY pet!” Leo glanced at Hinoka and hugged his pet closer. _Takumi is mine, Hoshidans. Don’t even try to save him back._ He thought. His pale hands invaded the naked body while his tongue licked at his ears. 

 

"Such a pathetic pet, giving up easily. You weren’t this passive, what's wrong with you? Why won't you struggle longer?” Pale hands traced from his chest to his cock. Whenever he passed the metal chain, an extra harsh tug was given until hoarse moans left his lips. Half lidded eyes stared at his hand when it moved nearer to the neglected dick. 

 

“Tch... It seems that there is no use talking about this. You gave in and that's boring.” His fingers pressed the head of his dick until another round of pre cum leaked out. The pet’s face reddened as the master teased his balls and unwillying spread his legs wider.

 

“Let me ask you again. Everything that should be yours now is mine. Does that include your brother's sword and your bow?" 

 

The whore nodded as hard as he could. Rejection wasn’t an option, especially he had already claimed him as Nohrian’s property in front of his siblings. Smirking, the master hugged his pet closer. “Relax. I will do something gorgeous. You will love it.”

 

“Bring me Raijinto and Fujin Yumi!” The prince ordered as the hug on his pet loosed. The soldier passed him the blade while he was forcing his pet’s leg to spread as wide as he could. 

 

“And some ropes!” Takumi still didn’t understand why his master would need a rope. He tried to narrow his legs a bit but the prince forced them widen again. He had already give in to him… So why? 

 

“Spread your legs as wide as you can!” Leo bind the pet’s ankles to the two ends of the bow, and used it like spreader bar. He snickered as he tightened the knots.

 

“S-Stop… Don’t taint Fujin… It was my fault… Not Fujin’s…” Takumi looked to Leo in shock. He tried to untie the strings but his hand couldn’t even reach his bow. “You don’t need this… I will spread my legs by myself… as long as you want me to…”

 

_ “Prince Takumi… you can’t even control your own weapon… What have the Nohrians done to you?” _

 

_ “Damn Nohrian! The Fujin Yumi is OUR divine weapon! You are humiliating OUR country!” _

 

“The divine weapons can only be used by the Hoshidan prince.” Leo grabbed the blade from the bowing soldier and traced the patterns of the scabbard. 

 

“Too bad you are now Nohr’s property, you can no longer control the bow or the blade.” He smirked as he walked closer to his pet. 

 

_ What are you doing?  _ Takumi pumped himself emptily against the air. He tried to move his legs but they were restrained by his own bow.  _ Why are you laughing? What are you going to do to me?  _ He realised the phallic shape of the blade and he shivered.  _ No… Not this… Not here…  _ He moved backwards until his spine touched the throne, while his yumi was placed right beside his hole. Watery eyes gazed at his master when he paced back to his pet.

 

“This should be in your hand, since your brother is already out of the picture. Too bad it would be used somewhere else…”

 

"No..no. Master, please, don't.... Don't taint my late brother's memento... Please… Ryoma is here… You can do it behind the scene, but not in front of my siblings and my mother… "

 

"Quiet, pet! You nodded when I ask if this blade is mine! You are no longer a part of the Hoshidan family! You belong to Nohr now! Both your body and this blade is both mine, and I decide your fate as well as what to do with this blade!” A rough grab on his hair was rewarded and the prince sniggered. 

 

“Move forward. Raise your ass high up so that everyone can see this epic moment!” The master pulled his pet forward before he could calm himself down. Or maybe, the master didn’t even give a chance for his pet to clarify and explain for himself. 

 

“All you need to do is to follow MY orders, slut! Can’t you accomplish such an easy task?”

 

“I-I…” Takumi swallowed his saliva. Free hands held the edge of the throne while he slowly raised his butt to the air. He tried to look away from his ‘siblings’, but the prince forced him to stare at them.  _ How much things have you done to my body?  _ His grip tightened as silvery strands started covering his face.  _ Stop this all… You know how I feel, right? You are a prince too, Leo. Why do you want to torture me that badly?  _ He could feel the soft touched circling the soft skin around his hole. He squeezed his eyes tight and toes were curling until the nail touches his feet.

 

_ The high prince could only freeze to see his blade shoved into his younger brother’s ass. In all honesty, seeing him breaking down and giving in already broke him, as he only remembered the tough exterior the archer put in his princely life. The Hoshidans screamed when they sighted the lack of respect to their last royal and their divine blade. _

 

_ “Nohrian are going to insult us. They don’t even let him commit suicide to protect his pride! Those barbarians are really going to humiliate us using our culture… First by Prince Takumi’s clothes, and now this?!” _

 

“AHHHHH! NO!!! PLEASE, MASTER, TAKE THE RAIJINTO OUT OF ME!!! PLEASE!!!” The pet screamed as the divine blade's scabbard was stuck into his abused hole. It went deeper and deeper as hestruggled against his master. Blood spilled onto the golden chair and flowed down the stairs.

 

The pet instantly covered his mouth with his hands, trying to prevent him moaning, but that was too late. Sex sounds were already spreading around the room and his arousal was coming.

 

“WHO ALLOWED YOU TO DO THIS!?” The master pulled his leash from behind. “MOAN, PET, MOAN! THAT'S YOUR JOB AS MY SEX PET!” Covering hands were dropped and louder moans passed through the room. 

 

“But...Nngh...My people… My siblings…”

 

“MY people? You still think you're a prince? After walking like an animal? On all fours, naked, collared and leashed? Remember, Takumi, you said it yourself. Anything that belongs to you is mine now. Even your dearest Hoshidan people.” He slapped his face until the pet was willing to look at his own people.

 

“I... It was the opposite... It is royals that exist to protect their people... Not their people live to serve their royals...” His face reddened because of both the shame and the desire. His dick was struggling for that bit more friction in order to cum.

 

_ “Prince Takumi, even if he was tortured and raped, he still cares for us…” _

 

The neglected cock pumped again and a fresh pool of cum had contaminated his mother’s hand-made yukata. “THAT IS WHAT YOU SHOULD DO! NOW YOU CUM BECAUSE OF YOUR BROTHER’S BLADE!”

 

“I-I… wasn’t…” The pet shook his head although he knew he would be badly punished afterwards. Whatever came to his brain were just forced out of his lips. He was too broken to be able to filter his words.

 

“You forced me to cum… You modified my body...and turned every sensation into sexual arousal” Takumi moaned out. He glared back at his master. He pushed himself away from Raijinto whenever the master tried to humiliate him more. “If I have my bow in my hand, I could have killed you!”

 

_ Is this my natural reaction? Did Leo intentionally do this because he wants to punish me more?  _ Free hands wrapped around his cock and tried stopping himself from cumming endlessly. 

 

_ Am I already broken up the point where I can’t even control my own body?!  _

 

“I don’t want this! Leave me alone!”

 

Leo gasped, but he was satisfied with his pet’s reaction.  _ Pathetic. You are so fragile, Takumi. Don’t even try to act strong in front of your siblings.  _ He gripped his collar and nudged the blade deeper inside. 

 

“So what? You are MY pet now. It is up to ME to decide your fate! I love you cumming so I made you turn all that shame and pain into sexual arousal.” He took the blade out and left the scabbard in the abused hole. “Oh, wait. Shouldn’t I be punishing you for what you have done?” 

 

“I don't want to have sex… Not with you… I don’t want to have any sex anymore!” Leo rose Raijinto high up when he gave another thrust to the scabbard in his pet’s ass. Hands holding Takumi’s dick loosen as white liquid sprayed the carpet. The blue blade flickered as lightening passed through the metallic surface, warning the Hoshidans that Takumi is hopeless. 

 

“I want to have my virginity and body back… scum! You are the one who took everything away from me!” Screams and cries from the pet echoed. Tears were coming off at the same rate as cum spilling out from his dick. “Give me back! GIVE THEM ALL BACK TO ME!”

 

“But you were enjoying it. You even cum in front of your beloved brother and sisters… and your mother…” The tip of the blade poked the head of the hardened cock, caused it to wiggle and erect again. “You are still so sensitive… How does it feel after being raped ... For a few days?”

 

“Horrible, is this what Nohrians can do? Torturing their slaves until they beg to die, dehumanizing them until you can’t even think and feel?” Takumi’s hands gripped the blade and crimson liquid leaked from his hands. Red lines formed on his skin even though it was contaminated by his own cum and failure. His kicked his bow away even though he wasn’t trying to break it. “That is more than raping - you turned me into a doll, a sex doll. You do whatever you want to my body, neglect all my feelings and pride!”

 

“Not to mention that you survived through the Faceless rape. I even rubbed your skin with concentrated acid and you are still fine. You were even whipped by thorns and fucked by tentacles. Aren’t that proof of how capable you are as a sex pet? Or a sex doll for entertainment, Hoshidan Prince?”

 

“I’m not your doll! NEVER!” Bloody hands slightly pushed Raijinto away right before the master poked him again. “STOP TORTURING ME WITH ALL THOSE WEIRD METHODS! I AM THE RIGHTFUL HEIR…”

 

Leo stumped the pet’s head onto the throne back, aimed the tip of Raijinto into his cock. “ Did I spoil you too much? Didn’t you clarified that you are a pet now?” The dark prince teased his dick up and down. “Now then, **the Second Prince of Hoshido** , what can you do against the Nohrian rule?”

 

Takumi bit his lips and shook his head. “Nothing…” Leo removed his leg and held Takumi by his chin. “But I want to be a King… The King of Hoshido. I need to… I need to do it for my people… But now… I... Even my first kiss.. You were the one who took it from me… And I can do nothing against it.” Leo dig his nails into his chin and forced the bitch to look at him. Even though the scabbard wasn't hitting his prostate, his desire was catalysed by the movement of Raijinto and its slight electric shock. His path was blocked, but cum didn’t stop leaking out from the side whenever Leo unplugged his brother’s blade.

 

“Don’t try to act as a Prince anymore, Your Highness. Answer my questions and I won’t punish you for your action just now.” The Master leaned onto his pet. “Did you date before? With a girl? I think your retainer Oboro, or whatever she was called, was in love you." He tugged the chain and observed his pet, who is gasping, and confused for how he should act. “Too bad she wasn’t with you anymore… You should have listened to her last words… Too bad you were paralyzed by me.”

 

“I knew she loved me, but… I'm scared…” Takumi wrapped his arms around his body. Watery eyes gazed at his master when he heard Oboro’s name. “I’m scared that everyone… will laugh at me…”

 

_ Why? Why am I so pathetic suddenly? Is this the real me? Am I so pathetic that I can’t do anything for my people? Not even acting strong against the Nohrian’s will?  _ Groans left his lips while the scabbard was stuck deeper. “She only loved my princely persona... Not the real me... I'm truly a virgin before you captured me… I haven't fallen love or dated yet…”

 

“Nevermind. You will experience how much do we, Nohrians, “love” you.” The prince brushed the silver strands aside and circled the sensitive skin around his hole. “What do you want me to shove into your hole? Metal bar? Or torches?” 

 

“N-No… I just want to have a peaceful life… I don’t mind you not treating me as a Prince… But treat me as a human... “ The katana was unsheathed and electricity passed through Raijinto. Tears and cum flowed out simultaneously as the prince traced the blade from his cock to the nipple clamps. “Nngh… master… I beg you…”   
  
_ Why? Why am I begging? Why am I so fragile? _

 

“Beg me for what? Don’t even dare to dream that you will become a human!” The blade tugged the chain and electrocuted it, conducting the current to the clamps and the nipples caught between it. It caused both the chain and clamps not only had an electrical current, but also vibrated for a while.

 

“You’re into electro-play too? How slutty! You are literally trying everything to make you cum!” Both the current and the vibration gave more pleasure to the slave. As the pet was about to cum again, the prince lifted his ass high and cummed on his own face. “Enjoy decorating your own face with your own cum, what a slutty pet.”   
  


“N-No...I wasn’t… Nohrian scum…” He bit his bleeding lips and looked away from his siblings. “You are the one who gave me… force me to do so…” He had no idea what he was talking about. His heart was so broken that both shame and fear were leaked from his tears. Whether he is a pet or a prince, he doesn’t know. All he know was his broken soul and the punishments he will face. 

 

“Don’t… DON’T DO ANYTHING TO ME! ANYMORE! I AM A RIGHTFUL HEIR IF THE THRONE, NOT YOU! I AM THE KING OF HOSHIDO!” Bloody hands pushed the sword and the Master away. “DON’T TRY TO CONTROL ME! I AM NOT A PUPPET KING! I AM KING TAKUMI!”

 

Eyes widened, Takumi was shocked.  _ No… What have I done? What was a I screaming? How could I be a King? Why am I hurting my master?  _

 

_ Is this how I feel in my heart? _

 

_ But I can’t do it… Never… _

 

_ I’m just a puppet… _

 

_ Just a pet… a doll… a slut… a whore… _

 

“ARE YOU REJECTING??!!” The sword rose and swung downwards. Blood contaminated both the black armour and the naked body. A pool of blood was formed on the floor.

 

And Takumi’s arm was cut off. 

 

The room went silent. No one expected Leo to slash his pet.

 

“AGH!!!!!! MY HAND!”

 

Another slash. Another hand.

 

The room was silent. No one wanted to break it: They will have their arms cut off. No one until the prince spoke up.

 

_ The shrine maiden peeked through her mother’s fingers, watching his brother’s hand being cut off. “T-Takumi…” She pushed her mother away and ran towards his brother. “Takumi… Let me heal you…” She gripped her wand yet was blocked by her brother, Ryoma. _

 

_ “No… We can’t save him… Anymore…” _

 

_ “B-but, he is still our family, E-elder brother Ryoma….” Sakura cried, as she was forced to watch all the cruelty done to her closest sibling. “He need us… I need to help him… please…” _

 

_ “No, Sakura, look at what Nohr have my blade and his bow. We can’t do anything more….” Ryoma grimaced. His heart hurted to know that his brother is beyond saving.  _

 

_ “Then what!? We’re spirits! We can curse him and bring him to us!” Hinoka blurted.  _

 

_ How can I join you with this body? With this heart that is more than broken? _

 

“Oh, I just realise I don’t need your arms, slut, especially when you are disobeying.” The dark knight harshly grabbed the silvery strands. He tugged his hair, forcing his pet to look at his own cut arms. “King Takumi, eh? Are you joking me? You think you can kill me in this state of mind?” He traced his shoulders and chuckled. “Your arms are important, aren’t they? Too bad you can’t even take the bow in your future days,  **Your Majesty** .” He carefully observe his pet’s twisted emotion right after the anxiety attack.

 

“W-What… What is this… ” The pet snapped when he saw him limb cut off by his brother’s blade. Even it was the Nohrian prince wielding it, it couldn’t denied the fact that his arms were cut off in front of the Hoshian high prince in the Hoshidan thorne. Why would Ryoma be so emotionless when he saw his hand cut off by his blade? Why didn’t his siblings save him? Did they abandoned him too? 

 

“I can’t… I won’t retaliate… I don’t even know what I was doing…” 

 

“You won’t? So how can you explain what just happened?” The prince brushed his hair and knelt down, taking the broken arms up. “You were calling me ‘scum’. You were pushing me away. You were calling yourself a King? Isn’t that enough to prove your disobedience?”

 

“I… M-meow…” All he could was forcing himself to act like a pet in front of his master. He didn’t even know why he had the courage to retaliate, the courage to accept the punishment. He knew he couldn't do anything, but why did he struggled just now? Why did a part of him think he is a Prince? He rubbed his cheek on his master’s hand. He needed his master’s warmth. He needed his master to love him. He needed someone to love him.

 

Even if it was the Nohrian prince.

 

“Good boy.” Leo chuckled and placed his broken bloody palm on the pet’s lips. “Clean it. If you don’t retaliate and only use your hands for crawling, I might consider giving your arms back.” 

 

The boiling tongue slipped out and cleared the cum on his hand.  _ Don’t look at me...Ryoma… I beg you…  _ Even though he knew he wasn’t a member of the family, he was still afraid of them. 

 

_ Sakura was trying to cure his wounds but was stopped by Mikoto and his brother. Hinoka was froze whereas Ryoma was looking and staring at his brother.  _

 

_ Why? Why don’t you go away? This isn’t something honorable…  _ He silently begged while he was clearing the white streaks on his skin. 

 

“I should ask you to clean your body this way next time. Cutting of your limbs is fun, isn’t it?” Pale finger wiped the surface of the cock and placed the newly spilled cum on the bitch’s tongue. “You are devouring your own cum like you were wishing for it. Should I just fill your diets with cum only?” The prince tugged the cleaned hand away from his pet, and reattaching it to its original position.    
  


“I-I… cum-glumping…” Another soft moan left his boiling lips. His tongue was still working on the pale skin, of course, but his mind wasn’t even concentrating.  _ Please… just tell me what I have done… I wasn’t intentional… I don’t want to retaliate… I just want to be a pet…   _ The very last drop of cum was drunk by the pet.  _ Leo… why do you need to torture me… I am just broken… I am just a pet… why do you need to cut my arms off? _

 

The prince grabbed the second arm and reattached it on his shoulder. It was followed by a twitch on both side, testing whether his hands were firmly held. “I hope it won’t fall down soon. But you were so willing to eat your cum and letting me to treat your body as a doll.”

 

“I-I…” The pet silenced and bit his lips.  _ Why can I say? I can’t say yes or no… It will only leads to more troubles...  _ He gazed back at his siblings, who were appalled by his actions. 

 

_ I can’t be saved…  _ Tears rolled off his cheek when the thought was haunting him again. 

 

_ No hope… I can’t even beg for death…  _

 

Reattached arms were twisted and twitched to reassure they won’t fall off at any moment.

 

_ I am a doll… Leo could use me for whatever he wants to… If he want to see my pained face, he can force me to do so. If he want my hands to be broken, he can just detach them. If he wanted to abandoned me from the world, and hide my fragile soul away from God, he can do so. I can no longer take control of what is happening in my life.  _

 

**_It is no longer my life. It is my Master’s_ ** _. _

 

“You aren’t learning from your mistakes, slut. You need to reply me when I address you to.” The master tilted his chin, while another hand was untying the strings on his ankles. “You said you could have changed your destiny if you have your weapon, right?” 

 

Takumi nodded. He was going to speak, but then his voice was too soft and shivering way too much. He placed his hands in front of him in order to balance himself.

 

“Maybe we should try whether you can change your life, pet.” Leo tied the rope onto his wrist, binding them together. “Now you have your divine weapon, isn’t it? Could your change your fate?”

 

_ “Prince Takumi… He should be able to fight back if he has his bow!” _

 

_ “No… Can’t you see how broken and desperate he is? He can’t even stand, let alone take an aim… What have those horrible Nohrians done to him!?” _

 

Takumi stared at his master emptily.  _ What can I change? I am no longer a human!  _ He could feel his heart tearing apart. Tears was running on his skin… No, it wasn’t even even ‘his’ skin. He has no privacy. He has nothing for himself. So how could he change his life? How could he change his destiny?

 

“No… Master… You have said that… Fujin Yumi will only listen the Hoshidan’s Royal command…” His pupil widened and narrowed as his heart beated. “I am no longer a prince, no longer a Royal… I am no longer a human… Fujin is no longer mine… So he will only listen to his new… commander…” His hands were turned into fist. “Please… don’t remind me again… I am not the heir… I am never the heir of the throne… I can never be a human, let alone King…”

 

“Such a pathetic soul that contradict what he said few moments earlier. I thought you will even try whether you can use Fujin Yumi.” The prince cut the rope and took away his bow. “ I don’t need this anymore. But it will be a waste if I just crack this up, isn’t it?” He rubbed his tongue and felt his shiver. 

 

“You weren’t so scared when you were raped by Faceless. I wonder how will you react if I destroy this bow in front of your eyes.”   
  


“D-Don’t… It is a divine weapon…” 

 

“But Hoshido doesn’t exist anymore! And you! You are as broken as a freak! You told me that I can take anything from you, including your bow! There is nothing more important than your begging and crying face!” He bent the wooden stick until cracking sound passed through the room. Tiny gaps were formed as the prince tried to break the bow.

 

“No… Please… No!” Takumi bowed down and stuck the scabbard deeper into himself. “Master… You can see my crying… and begging… by… Ah!” He pushed the scabbard deeper even though blood was painting the throne red. “Please… Don’t break Fujin… She is innocent… Punish me… not her… ” Jelly legs couldn’t support his body and rolled him off the throne, yet the scabbard was still firmly in his ass. He was dropped onto the pool of cum he had just made and white liquid splashed onto the throne and the prince’s armor.

 

“You were so pathetic that you couldn’t even sit on the throne.” He dropped the yumi and grabbed the silver strands. “But your legs were still sprayed apart with your cock is still pumping.” He lifted his body until everyone could see the former Hoshidan prince clearly. "Take a good look, Hoshidans. Do you think this filthy pet have the right for the throne because of his bloodline? A pet that feeling good from his brother's blade stuck in his ass? A pet that couldn’t even sit on the throne without falling off the chair?" 

 

The new governor dropped his pet and wiped the cum on the throne. “Listen, Hoshidans! Whoever disobey Nohrian’s command will be treated the same way as your former prince!” He stepped on his pet. “Don’t even try to save your prince. He was way too broken to be saved! Pet Takumi will be showcased in the plaza. Every single Hoshidan needs to join the activity! Whoever isn’t here will be executed!”

 

_ The crowd became silent. No one expected that ‘Takumi’s coronation’ had become his first public humiliation.  _

 

_ “It is over…” They muttered as tears pricked from their eyes. Some were even weeping for their near future. _

 

_ It is impossible to fight back. _

 

The prince sit on the throne, and used his pet as a footrest. He rested his cheek on his knuckles, watching how frustrated and broken  **his** people are. The other hand occasionally pushing the scabbard into his pet’s abused hole. And his pet, who was keep mumbling ‘Don't look at me... I am sorry..... I am a failure…’, was constantly moaning and cumming in between those lines, even though his throat was as dry as a sand paper. Yet, the rougher his moans were, the harder the master hit his prostate.

 

“How long are you going to stay here? Are you enjoying the blade in your ass?” Leo put Raijinto back into the scabbard in his pet’s ass. Pulling the leash, he tugged the blade, which is covered with Takumi’s dragon blood, out and threw it aside. He then knelt down and tossed the Fujin Yumi to the end of the room.

 

“Chase it, doggy!” He kicked his ass and loosed the leash. “Chase it! And grab it back for ME!”

 

Takumi could only follow his master’s instruction. Even though his limbs were so weak that couldn’t even support his body, he staggered towards his broken yumi.

 

“Faster! Do you want to keep your master waiting?”

 

He tried to accelerate but he couldn’t. His heart was already stabbed by million swords and couldn’t even know what he is doing.

 

“Are you begging me to break your bow?”

 

His body was too weak to even support his body. The pet fell and rolled near the bow. He opened his mouth, picked the yumi, walked back to the throne, and gave ‘his Master’s’ Fujin Yumi back to him. 

 

“Hm. Back to the room.” Leo snickered and shoved his cum-contaminated yakata into his mouth. He took the leash and pulled his pet along the red carpet and back to his own room. Takumi, despite his exhaustion, carried his yukata until he reached the chamber.

 

“Now, put down the your yukata!” The master ordered when they just reached his room. He tightened the leash when his pet wasn’t giving any reaction for a few seconds. “Put it down! It isn’t YOUR property!”   
  


The pet placed down the stick. His body fell in exhaustion and nearly fainted right beside his Master.

 

“Why…” The sweat covered body curled and hugged his knees. “Why… do you need to do this?”

 

“This is a stupid question, Takumi.” Leo knelt and cupped his cheek. “You know my answer, right?”

 

“But why… why do you need to treat me so cruelly? You can see me crying and begging by many ways…” He hugged himself tighter and begging eyes stared at his master. “Why do you need to showcase me in front of my siblings… You should know how it feels, Leo… You are a Prince too…”

 

“But this is the most effective way, Takumi.” He forced into a kiss and tongues intertwined with each other. “Making you give in is no fun already. All I can take from this shell is just your pained face and agony.”

 

“Kill me… Bury me in the soil, whip me till death, drown me, burn me… Please… Master… this is my only wish… I don’t need a prideful death like my brother… I can never regain my pride after this but just end this… end this life…“

 

“You are way too broken now, Takumi. I don’t want you to become a senseless doll.” He kicked his pet into his cage. “Sleep. Now.” He threw his cum-contaminated yukata at the whore.

 

The pet gazed at his master emptily. He would have signed in relief if he wasn’t this broken. Everything happened in the past were just a piece of cake compared to what he had experienced today.  _ Public humiliation. Sexing in front of my siblings and people.  _ He squeezed his eyes although no tears were pricking out. They were all used up already, for healing his already-broken soul. Muffled sobs escaped his mouth as he recalled his day. He covered the thin cloth on his bare body, and forcing himself to forget everything happened today.

 

_ Even though it is impossible to forget. _   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo's diary. Time to develop him more :D (especially for the plaza showcase chapter) and his guilt for Takumi!

Dear Diary,

 

It is a shame for me to fail at my mission. It was the first day of showcasing Prince Takumi in front of his people, the first day of breaking Hoshidan’s hope into sorrow. If it wasn’t mindless act of the Hoshidan Prince that ruined my entire plan, I would have succeed.

 

It started out very smoothly, with Takumi walking in the corridor and trying to hide his slutiness when he saw his people, not to mention that he was fucking himself early in the morning. However, his sorrow and embarrassment broke him down, causing him to scold me and reassure his position as a King. Even though I broke his and his people’s hope once again, yet this selfless act have already spark the hope and determination of Hoshidan rebellion.

 

I’m more than sure that Prince Takumi needs to be showcase once again, even if his heart can no longer withstand all the events happening these days. But I should have realised this when I chose to enslave him: I am no saviour, but a Nohrian Prince preventing its new colony from uprising. 

 

Will I feel remorse for my action? It seems human to have sympathy for the Hoshidian Prince. Oddly, I felt a stir of pain, as if fish hooks under the skin when I whipped Takumi. Yet I must fulfil the duty as a prince, for Nohr is the highest calling, never my conscience.

 

Leo

**Author's Note:**

> LuLu: Leo actually interpreted the images of his siblings in the throne room, so normal Hoshidans can't really see them. Leo also created a spell (in the start of this chapter) that all shame will be turned into sexual arousal. Poor Takumi, he couldn't even sleep well for a night.
> 
> Draconic: We don't know how actual exhibitionism work, so.... Did we get it right? Also, more foreshadowing for next chapter. All right, see you next time!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic


End file.
